La Búsqueda Espiritual
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Una nueva raza de Shamanes se levanta, pero el mundo estara preparado para ellos...
1. Default Chapter

**La Búsqueda Espiritual.**   
Fics de Shaman King.   
Dedicado a todos los miembros de mi ciber familia.   
(O sea, Tani, Rini, Misaki, Suke, Mary y especialmente para Eri ^^) 

Cronología, esta historia va luego del fics llamado La Otra Historia. 

Mansión Cephiroth.   
Poco tiempo después de la boda de Rini con Yoh.   
Rini y Misaki conversaban tranquilamente en el cuarto de Misaki.   
- Misaki: Es verdad… aquello fue muy divertido…   
Dijo Misaki entre risas, de pronto sonó la alarma de su reloj.   
- Misaki: Mira la hora, que tarde es…   
Dijo Misaki mostrándole su reloj muñequera a Rini.   
- Misaki: No crees que deberías regresar a tu nueva casa, la Luna de miel fue hace tan solo dos semanas, Yoh te debe estar extrañando.   
Dijo Misaki preocupada.   
- Rini: I yo a él, pero decidimos darnos un tiempo, tu sabes…   
Misaki asintió varias veces.   
- Misaki: No, explícame…   
Rini suspiro.   
- Rini: Bien, ya que ahora me convertí en la señora de la casa, Yoh y sus amigos están remodelando…   
Dijo Rini tranquilamente.   
- Misaki: Ellos?, pero no saben nada de arquitectura…   
Pregunto Misaki asustada.   
- Rini: Es verdad, pero bien pueden supervisar a los trabajadores que les contrate, ya que no pagan ni renta, bien me pueden hacer ese favor…   
Dijo Rini soplando su taza de té.   
- Misaki: Ya veo.   
Dijo Misaki asintiendo.   
- Misaki: I cual va a ser tu primera orden cuando regreses a tu casa, Rini.   
Rini sonrió malamente.   
- Rini: Ya verás…   
La actitud de Rini cambió de pronto.   
- Rini: Misaki, ya que te vas a quedar sola en esta gran mansión… porque no te vienes a vivir con nosotros…   
Pregunto temerosa Rini, Misaki asintió.   
- Misaki: Guarda silencio…   
Hablo Misaki con fuerza.   
- Rini: Porque, escuchaste algo?   
Pregunto Rini exaltada.   
- Misaki: No, solo quería que te callaras.   
Dijo Misaki con una sonrisa.   
- Rini: Mala…   
Misaki sonrió.   
- Misaki: No aguantas una broma, pero si acepto, me iré a vivir con ustedes, esta mansión es muy solitaria en las noches…   
Dijo Misaki tranquilamente.   
- Rini: Ahora podemos vivir juntas…   
Dijo Rini muy alegre, de inmediato las dos fantasmas compañeras de Rini aparecieron.   
- Rin Rin: Si, con Shaoran.   
Dijo Rin Rin muy alegre.   
- Ran Ran: I con Eriol…   
Dijo Ran Ran aun más alegre.   
- Misaki: Pues mi hermana, no se si vendrá, esta algo ocupada en otros asuntos… así que Eriol tampoco vendrá…   
Dijo Misaki tranquilamente.   
- Ran Ran: Lastima.   
Dijo Ran Ran algo triste.   
- Rin Rin: I Shaoran?   
Pregunto Rin Rin preocupada.   
- Misaki: Shaoran, pues le di un descanso…   
Dijo Misaki cabizbaja.   
- Rini: Descanso?   
Rini miró a Misaki inquisitivamente.   
- Misaki: Esta bien, nos peleamos, ahora esta en Tomoeda buscando a Sakura.   
Dijo Misaki tranquilamente, las tres chicas la vieron fijamente.   
- Misaki: No mi hermana, la Card Captor.   
Dijo Misaki aclarando las dudas de sus amigas.   
- Rini: Menos mal…   
Dijo Rini más tranquila.   
- Rin Rin: Nos asustaste…   
Dijo Rin Rin en broma.   
- Ran Ran: Oigan, podríamos ir a comer algo, han estado toda la tarde hablando y bebiendo té…   
Dijo la joven fantasma preocupada.   
- Misaki: Claro, vamos, yo invito, que les parece si vamos a...   
Pero Misaki no termino de hablar, ya que cuando se ofreció, no quedaba ni un alma en el cuarto.   
- Misaki: Me hubieran esperado… 

- Cambio de Escena. - 

Heladería.   
Las dos niñas y las dos fantasmas estaban saliendo de la heladería, cada una llevando un cono de helado.   
- Rin Rin: Es una lastima que ya no tengas a tu espíritu…   
Dijo Rin Rin lamiendo el helado.   
- Rini: Sí, ahora que harás…   
Dijo Rini lamiendo el helado mientras caminaba, de pronto se detuvo.   
- Misaki: Paso algo Rini?   
Pregunto Misaki extrañada.   
- Rini: Es una idea… pero sino tienes espíritu acompañante…   
Misaki asintió.   
- Rini: Viniste aquí para llevarte uno de mis espíritus…   
Dijo Rini muy preocupada, las dos fantasmas acompañantes de Rini se ocultaron detrás de esta.   
- Misaki: Oigan, como creen…   
Dijo Misaki molesta.   
- Rini: De verdad?, me preocupaste…   
Dijo Rini más tranquila.   
- Misaki: Yo busco espíritus fuertes, no fantasmas más débiles que yo…   
Dijo Misaki tranquilamente, ambos espíritus se molestaron.   
- Misaki: Era broma…   
Dijo Misaki sonriendo, aunque las dos fantasmas no dejaban de verla molestas.   
- Rini: Entonces vas a ir al cementerio a buscar fantasmas?   
Pregunto Rini.   
- Misaki: No, los espíritus de aquí son algo débiles, yo quiero espíritus más fuertes…   
Dijo Misaki tranquilamente.   
- Rini: Entonces…   
Pregunto Rini confundida.   
- Misaki: Pues ya que provenimos de otra dimensión, pensaba en buscar de espíritu acompañante, algún otro personaje de anime…   
Dijo Misaki tranquilamente.   
-Rrini: Como tenías al comienzo…   
Pregunto Rini.   
- Misaki: Corrección, como hemos tenido siempre… todas nosotras…   
Misaki miró sonriendo a Rini.   
- Misaki: Tu a Rin Rin y a Ran Ran, mi hermana a Eriol, yo a Shaoran, nuestra sobrina Erika a Sugar, la hadita de la nieve, nuestro sobrino Suke a Salt, el hada del sol y nuestra sobrina Mary a la última hadita que falta, la del viento, Pepper…   
Dijo Misaki recordando.   
- Rini: I el resto?   
Pregunto Rini curiosa.   
- Misaki: Si te refieres a Alfa y Tania, lo ignoro, ni siquiera se si tendrán espíritus acompañantes…   
Dijo Misaki confundida, de inmediato se escucho una risa.   
- Rin Rin: Nos atacan?   
Pregunto Rin Rin confundida.   
- Rini: No, conozco esa risa…   
Dijo Rini molesta.   
- Misaki: Podrías aparecerte, por favor.   
Dijo Misaki amablemente.   
- Voz: Lo siento, pero esta vez no estoy solo…   
Ambas chicas se molestaron.   
- Rini: Pues preséntalos de una buena vez para que te aparezcas tu…   
Dijo Rini molesta, de inmediato se pudo ver una silueta en el tejado de un edificio.   
- Suke: Soy Daisuke, pero pueden decirme Suke, seré su animador en esta noche…   
Dijo la silueta haciendo varias poses, una pequeña silueta a su lado lo imitaba.   
- Suke: Para todos ustedes…   
Suke comenzó a hacer otras varias poses, como si estuviera modelando, igual que su espíritu acompañante.   
- Suke: Erika y Sugar…   
Erika la hermana mayor de Daisuke corrió desde un extremo del edificio y brinco al vació, cayó parada junto a Rini y Misaki sin hacerse daño alguno, junto a ella estaba su pequeña hadita, Sugar.   
- Suke: Salt y su servidor…   
Suke dio un gran salto y comenzó a girar como esfera en el aire, luego cayó haciendo una pose, junto a Salt que hacia una "V" con sus dedos.   
- Suke: I ahora Mary y su hada, Pepper…   
Pero nadie apareció.   
- Suke: Dije… ahora Mary y su hada Pepper…   
Pero no había respuesta.   
- Erika: Mary, estas ahí?   
Pregunto Erika confundida.   
- Mary: No voy a salir.   
Fue lo único que se escucho.   
- Erika: Por qué?   
Pregunto Erika confundida.   
- Mary: Porque no es Pepper, sino Páprika…   
Reclamo Mary.   
- Erika: Páprika es de las Pistas de Blue…   
Dijo Erika algo intranquila.   
- Mary: A mi me gusta ese programa…   
Dijo Mary tranquilamente.   
- Suke: Pero debemos tener los tres a las tres hadas de A Little Snow Fairy Sugar… sino no estaremos completos.   
Dijo Suke preocupado, su hada acompañante asintió.   
- Mary: Esta bien…   
Dijo Mary desanimada.   
- Mary: Vamos Pepper…   
De la heladería salió tranquilamente Mary con Pepper quien se encontraba sentada en su hombro.   
- Mary: Feliz?   
Suke asintió.   
- Misaki: Como están niños…   
Pregunto Misaki alegre de ver a sus sobrinos.   
- Erika: Muy bien, papá y mamá también vinieron.   
Dijo Erika alegre.   
- Rini & Misaki: Lo sabemos…   
Dijeron ambas aburridas.   
- Rini: Ahora podrías decirle que se presente de una buena vez…   
Erika asintió.   
- Erika: Mami… Dady…   
Se inmediato se escucho una voz femenina.   
- Voz: Ya vamos hija, tu padre se volvió a enredar con la capa…   
A los presentes les salió una gota de sudor.   
- Voz: Listo, Daisuke, has tu parte…   
Daisuke asintió.   
- Suke: I ahora vienen mamá y papá…   
Dijo Daisuke sin hacer pose alguna.   
- Suke: Ah, los engañe… primero mamá…   
Daisuke comenzó a posar como modelo de revistas, cerca de los presentes empezaron a caer varias plumas blancas, una especie de círculo dorado se dibujo en la tierra y de el, una gran luz subió al cielo, cuando la luz desapareció, una bella ángel con grandes alas blancas estaba presente.   
- Tania: Tania Itzel Wells Abascal, presente…   
Dijo sonriente la joven angel, de inmediato sus alas desaparecieron quedando como otro humano más.   
- Tania: Pero pueden decirme Tanita…   
Dijo sonriente la madre de los tres niños.   
- Suke: Ahora viene papá…   
Dijo Daisuke haciendo varias poses más, al igual que su hada.   
- Misaki: Conociéndolo, de seguro hace una entrada aun más espectacular…   
Rini asintió ansiosa, todo el mundo comenzó a ver en todas direcciones, buscando el gran suceso que indicaría la aparición de quien faltaba, pero nada…   
- Rini: No esta?   
Pregunto Rini confundida.   
- Erika: Mami y Dady…   
Pregunto Erika preocupada.   
- Tania: Supongo que se volvió a enredar con la capa… solo dale tiempo…   
Dijo Tania tranquilizando a la niña.   
- Erika: O tal vez se tropezó con su bastón…   
Dijo Erika preocupada.   
- Tania: Puede ser, no entiendo para que carga un báculo tan grande como bastón sino esta ciego…   
Dijo Tania pensativamente.   
- Suke: Papá no aparece…   
Todos comenzaban a preocuparse… bueno, casi todos.   
- Mary: Yo quiero de chocolate… y para Páprika…   
Todos voltearon de inmediato hacia Mary, al hacerlo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa.   
- Alfa: Chocolate y Vainilla, una sola bola o dos?   
Quien estaban buscando tan afanosamente, se encontraba vestido con traje de mesero y tomando la orden de los helados de Mary.   
- Tania: Me podrías decir que se supone que haces…   
Dijo Tania molesta.   
- Alfa: Trabajo… toy reemplazando a Toya que esta enfermo…   
Dijo Alfa tranquilamente.   
- Rini: Porque nos hiciste esperar tanto.   
Pregunto Rini molesta.   
- Alfa: Ustedes quisieron esperar, simplemente baje por las escaleras para darles la sorpresa.   
Dijo Alfa tranquilamente.   
- Tania: Mejor calla y tráeme uno de chocolate, quieres…   
Alfa asintió, pero antes de irse, Misaki lo detuvo.   
- Alfa: También quieres helado?   
Pregunto confundido Alfa, Misaki solo negó con la cabeza.   
- Misaki: One-san?   
Hablo Misaki Sorprendida.   
- Rini: Estas aquí también?   
Pregunto Rini entre asombrada y confundida.   
- Alfa: Era mi fanfic, porque no iba a estar…   
Dijo Alfa tranquilamente.   
- Misaki: Pensamos que el fanfic iba a ser dedicado solo a mí…   
Dijo Misaki un poco sonrojada.   
- Alfa: Para ello debería quitar a Rini primero…   
Rini se molesto al escuchar esto.   
- Alfa: I eso si es difícil, sabes como le gusta hablar a esta niña.   
Dijo Alfa en broma.   
- Rini: Te odio hermano, eres muy malo…   
Dijo Rini molesto.   
- Alfa: Te oíste como Sakura…   
Dijo Alfa en broma, Misaki también rió.   
- Rini: Oye, de que lado estas.   
Le reclamo Rini molesta a su mejor amiga.   
- Tania: Ya no la molestes, quieres.   
Le hablo Tania a Alfa.   
- Alfa: No me dejas divertirme…   
Dijo Alfa desde un rincón lejano.   
- Rini: Soy Rini, tu quien eres…   
Dijo Rini al ver a la acompañante de Alfa.   
- Tania: Soy Tania, la novia de Alfa, mucho gusto…   
Dijo amablemente Tania.   
- Misaki: Tania, Erika, Daisuke, Mary…   
Habló Misaki.   
- Misaki: Sí Alfa es un demonio…   
Alfa asintió.   
- Misaki: Que son ustedes.   
Pregunto Misaki confundida.   
- Tania: Soy un ángel.   
Dijo Tania con una sonrisa.   
- Rini: Por eso las plumas y el espectáculo de luces…   
Tania asintió.   
- Misaki: I mis sobrinos?   
Pregunto Misaki curiosa.   
- Erika: Humanos, comunes y corrientes…   
Dijo Erika sin mostrar emoción alguna.   
- Alfa: Ni tan comunes…   
Dijo Alfa ya en su traje normal.   
- Alfa: Cuando has visto que tres niños posean hadas como espíritus acompañantes…   
Dijo Alfa tranquilamente.   
- Tania, Misaki & Erika: Lyserg tienes a Morphin…   
Dijeron las tres al unísono.   
- Alfa: El no cuenta, su hada es de este mundo, o sea de esta misma serie, las suyas son de otra serie…   
Dijo Alfa sonriendo.   
- Rini: Eso es cierto, no había visto a estas haditas.   
Dijo Rini inspeccionando a las tres hadas.   
- Rin Rin: I si ellos tienen hadas de otras series, que personajes tienen ustedes?   
Pregunto Rin Rin curiosa, tanto Tania como Alfa sonrieron.   
- Alfa: Pensé que no lo preguntarías..   
Dijo Alfa sonriendo.   
- Alfa: Primero las damas… te cedo los honores mi lady…   
Dijo Alfa inclinándose para hacerle venía a Tania, Tania asintió.   
- Tania: Gracias caballero… pero antes hay un último favor que quiero pedirte…   
Tania se quedó viendo a Alfa.   
- Alfa: Se llaman Nakururu y Rimururu…   
Dos chicas aparecieron junto a Tania, ambas tenían un parecido muy familiar, como si fueran hermanas.   
- Tania: Que quieres que haga, ni siquiera las conozco y las convertiste en mis espíritus acompañantes…   
Dijo Tania tranquilamente.   
- Alfa: Son muy fuertes, eso es lo que importa…   
Dijo Alfa serenamente, Tania asintió.   
- Tania: Si son muy fuertes, que importa el resto…   
Dijo Tania con una sonrisa.   
- Tania: Nakururu… Rimururu…   
Ambos espíritus asintieron.   
- Tania: Posesionen los brazaletes…   
Las dos guerreras se convirtieron en esferas de luz y entraron, Nakururu en el brazalete derecho y Rimururu en el izquierdo.   
- Tania: Fusión de almas…   
De los brazaletes surgieron dos auras que se convirtieron en un halcón y un prisma de hielo que flotaban junto a Tania.   
- Rini: Genial…   
Dijo Rini fascinada.   
- Tania: El prisma de Nakururu me permite congelar, como Len…   
Dijo Tania alegre.   
- Erika: Mami, el que congela es Horo Horo no Len…   
Corrigió Erika a su madre.   
- Tania: Es de humanos equivocarse, además no se mucho de la serie…   
Dijo Tania excusándose.   
- Alfa: Además el prisma es de Rimururu, de Nakururu es el halcón…   
Tania le lanzó una mirada molesta a Alfa.   
- Rini: Ahora te toca a ti…   
Dijo Rini mirando a Alfa.   
- Misaki: Sí, muéstranos tus asombrosos espíritus one-san.   
Hablo Misaki ilusionada.   
- Suke: Si pa, maestrales lo que es bueno…   
Dijo Daisuke en broma.   
- Tania: Adelante, veamos que puede hacer el demonio más poderoso del inframundo.   
Dijo Tania a modo de reto.   
- Alfa: Así que quieren conocer a mis espíritus…   
Todos asintieron, Alfa sonrió malévolamente.   
- Alfa: Bien, solo para ustedes…   
Alfa sonrió, luego levanto varias esferas.   
- Misaki: Esas son Pokebolas?   
Alfa asintió, de inmediato lanzó las seis esferas, de ellas salieron seis animales poco comunes.   
- Alfa: Flooffy, posesiona tu campana…   
Alfa saco un listón rosa con un lazo en el cual había una campana dorada en ella, la oveja Pokémon se introdujo en la campana.   
- Alfa: Pichu, posesiona los anteojos…   
El pequeño ratón amarillo se fusiono a los anteojos que cargaba Alfa.   
- Alfa: Delcatty posesiona el báculo…   
El báculo bastón de Alfa que también le servía como arma, le sirvió a la linda gatita Pokémon como objeto para la fusión.   
- Alfa: Plusle… Minun… posesionen los guantes…   
Los dos ratones eléctricos gemelos Pokémon posesionaron, Plusle el guante derecho y Minun el izquierdo.   
- Alfa: I por último… Eevee posesiona la capa…   
El pequeño cachorro Pokémon se fusiono en la capa que cargaba Alfa.   
- Alfa: Que tal.   
Dijo Alfa con las seis posesiones hechas.   
- Misaki: Eso fue todo, no hubieron Pokémon legendarios?   
Pregunto Misaki decepcionada, Alfa negó con la cabeza.   
- Rini: Lo sabia, solo Pokémon… y así dices ser un demonio muy poderoso, que fraude.   
Dijo Rini sarcásticamente.   
- Alfa: Que quieres ver…   
Dijo Alfa algo molesto.   
- Rini: Si es que de verdad eres tan fuerte, quiero ver espíritus humanos…   
Dijo Rini a modo de reto.   
- Alfa: Eso es fácil…   
Alfa sacó cuatro esferas, una roja, una verde, una celeste y la última rosa, luego las lanzó al aire.   
- Rini: No te dije que hicieras malabares.   
Dijo Rini molesta.   
- Alfa: No es para eso… bueno, no del todo…   
Las cuatro esferas de colores, comenzaron a girar como si alguien las estuviera moviendo.   
- Alfa: Cere Cere, Jun Jun, Palla Palla, Ves Ves… posesionen las esferas…   
Cuatro chicas, vestidas con trajes muy llamativos y con los mismos colores de cada una de las esferas, aparecieron.   
- Misaki: El Cuartero Amazona?   
Pregunto Misaki asombrada.   
- Alfa: Así es…   
Dijo Alfa con una sonrisa, de inmediato las cuatro chicas se fusionaron con la esfera que llevaba su color, todas, menos Palla Palla.   
- Alfa: Sucede algo malo Palla Palla?   
Pregunto Alfa confundido, Palla Palla asintió.   
- Palla Palla: Palla Palla esta molesta…   
Dijo Palla Palla algo enojada.   
- Alfa: Que sucede Palla Palla.   
Pregunto Alfa.   
- Palla Palla: Le prometiste a Palla Palla comprarle una muñeca… pero aun no has cumplido la promesa que le hiciste a Palla Palla.   
Dijo Palla Palla algo triste.   
- Alfa: Cierto, la muñeca para reemplazar la que Eevee te mordió… perdón, estaba ocupado, si quieres, luego te llevo a comprarla y hasta nos ponemos a jugar con ellas…   
A todos les salió una gota de sudor.   
- Palla Palla: Es una promesa?   
Pregunto Palla Palla esperanzadoramente.   
- Alfa: Prometido.   
Palla Palla sonrió.   
- Palla Palla: Palla Palla esta feliz…   
Dijo Palla Palla casi brincando de alegría.   
- Alfa: Ahora si podrás hacer la fusión.   
Palla Palla asintió.   
- Alfa: Palla Palla fusiona tu esfera…   
Palla Palla fusiono a su esfera celeste, de inmediato la esfera se elevo hasta estar a la altura de las otras tres.   
- Alfa: Que tal, no que no…   
Dijo Alfa sonriendo.   
- Rini: Una pregunta hermano, porque tienes a ellas como espíritus acompañantes…   
Dijo Rini señalando a las cuatro.   
- Misaki: Se ve que no son muy fuertes y de cierto modo, parecen muy problemáticas.   
Pregunto Misaki intrigada.   
- Alfa: De hecho es verdad, en ambas, pero soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear sin necesidad de un espíritu, además cuantas personas han logrado sobrevivir a una pelea contra un demonio… si las tengo es porque son muy locas y me divierte verlas siempre…   
Dijo Alfa con una sonrisa, las cuatro esferas se unieron como si estuvieran charlando, luego se lanzaron a golpear a Alfa.   
- Alfa: Oigan no me llevo así…   
Todos comenzaron a reír, pero la alegría no duro mucho, de improvisto, un grupo formado por nueve personas apareció.   
- Alfa: No de nuevo ustedes…   
Dijo Alfa aburrido.   
- Misaki: I ellos quienes son?   
Pregunto Misaki viendo al grupo multi diverso, chicos y chicas de toda edad, raza y creencia, estaban frente a ellos esperando algo.   
- Alfa: Digamos que son conocidos…   
Dijo Alfa tranquilamente.   
- Tania: No lo pude decir mejor…   
Dijo Tania con una gota de sudor.   
- Rini: Pero son amigos o enemigos?   
Pregunto Rini confundida.   
- Tania: Recuerdas a los Soldados X…   
Rini asintió.   
- Tania: Pues has de cuenta que son ellos… y que Alfa es Hao…   
Dijo Tania tranquilamente.   
- Misaki: Qué cosa?   
Pregunto Misaki asustada.   
- Alfa: Lo peor del caso es que son muy persistente y más fuertes que el grupo de la Doncella…   
Los nueve extraños se acercaban al pequeño grupo peligrosamente.   
- Erika: Algo más que debamos saber papá?... Mamá?   
Pregunto Erika viendo a sus progenitores.   
- Tania: Solo una cosita… como somos familia del "demonio".   
Dijo despectivamente Tania.   
- Tania: También vamos a ser eliminados…   
Dijo Tania acomodándose los lentes.   
- Suke: En buena hora nos avisan…   
El grupo de nueve se detuvo frente a la familia del "demonio" y en presencia de estos, hicieron la posesión.   
- 1: Kakurine, posesiona la campanilla…   
- 2: Primavera, posesiona el collar…   
- 3: Ruby moon, posesiona la llave…   
- 4: Mahoro, posesiona el prendedor…   
- 5: Hana, posesiona la vara…   
- 6: Lena, posesiona el anillo…   
- 7: Hamtaro, posesiona la cámara   
- 8: Terriermon, posesiona el reloj…   
- 9: Lopmon, posesiona la pulsera…   
Una explosión de energía se elevo hacia el cielo, luego de terminada la posesión de todos, ahora era obvio que una pelea se acercaba, pero quien sería realmente el grupo más fuerte…   


Continuara…   


**Nota de Autor:**   
Un fics con toda mi ciber familia, bueno, toda con la que hablo siempre, ya que mi ciber familia completa es casi tan grande como la real y eso es decir mucho ^^' , espero les haya gustado la historia y ya verán la pelea que vendrá… 

Bye.   


Breves Datos acerca de los Espíritus que han aparecido y sus Animes (Para que no se pierdan): 

**Rin Rin y Ran Ran – Ranma ½.**   
Las hermanas gemelas de Shampoo, estas dos niñas son buenas guerreras, aunque aun les falta mucho trabajo para mejorar, su mayor problema, es que siempre dejan los entrenamientos a medias, por ello sus técnicas más sorprendentes no pasan de simples trucos de niños, aun así son divertidas. 

**Shaoran – Card Captor Sakura.**   
Pues que se puede decir, el espíritu compañero de Misaki, cuando menos en sus fics normales, ya que en este están algo distanciados, el joven descendiente de Clow posee magia, aunque es mucho más limitada que la de su novia Sakura, a quien se encuentra visitando hasta que se le pase el enojo con Misaki, me pregunto que habrá pasado entre los dos para que se peleen. 

**Nakururu y Rimururu – Samurai Shadow.**   
De Samurai Spirit (Nombre original del juego), Nakururu y Rimururu son dos guerreras muy buenas, ambas hermanas, Nakururu posee poderosos ataques y un Halcón de mascota, mientras que la pequeña Rimururu, que no se queda atrás, posee la habilidad de manejar el hielo, así como un extraño prisma hecho de hielo que flota a su lado, sus razones para pelear, pues las ignoro en realidad (Es que mi manual esta en japonés =P), pero pueden consultar sobre estas dos guerreras en la red. 

**Sugar, Salt y Pepper – Sugar: A Little Snow Fairy.**   
De Sugar: A Little Snow Fairy, son tres hadas aprendices de nueve años, cada una posee un carácter y poder propio, tan variado como su apariencia, Sugar, la primera de las tres, posee una de la clásicas personalidades de las chicas Anime, distraída, golosa y algo perezosa, desea convertirse en un hada de las nieves como su madre, el segundo es Salt, el chico del grupo, es tierno, honesto y fácilmente influenciable por las lágrimas, la tercera de esta casi familia es Pepper, la chica dulce del grupo, se podría decir que le gusta hacer las cosas a su modo y es porque necesita un poco más de tiempo para igualar a los otros, ama a los animales y a las plantas, estas tres haditas son muy unidas, al igual que a los shamanes a los que acompañan. 

**Eevee, Pichu, Flooffy, Plusle, Minun, Delcatty – Pokémon.**   
Pokémon Series: Meseta Añil, Liga Naranja, Liga Johto, Liga Hoenn.   
Pokémon Juegos: Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Safire.   
Seis Pokémon de todas las sagas de la serie y juegos, cada uno más diferente que los otros, pero con una característica en común (Bueno, si excluimos a Eevee y Delcatty, tendrán más de una característica, ya que los que quedan son todos Tipo Eléctrico), todos son calificación Kawai, Pokémon de Kanto, Pokémon de Johto, Pokémon de Hoenn, tan solo los mejores Pokémon que cada continente pudo dar, listos aquí, para dar lo mejor en una aventura esta vez como espíritus acompañantes. 

**Cere Cere, Palla Palla, Jun Jun y Ves Ves – Sailor Moon.**   
El Cuartero Amazonas o las Sailor Asteroids, son cuatro niñas con objetivos y personalidades tan distintas, como sus peinados, color de ropa y cabello, cada una más divertida que la anterior, estas cuatro niñas hicieron su primera aparición en Sailor Moon Super S, la famosa Saga del Pegaso, cuando Rini (Chibiusa) tomo el mando de la serie, las cuatro niñas llegaron para reemplazar al fallido Trío Amazonas y aunque no les fue tan bien como esperaban, terminaron cambiando de bando y ayudando a la que se supone, protegerán en un futuro cercano, la Princesa de Tokio de Cristal, mejor conocida como Sailor Chibimoon.   


Otros Espíritus:   
Kakurine – Evil Zone (Juego de Peleas para Play Station 1).   
**Kakurine la Sacerdotisa Oscura.**   
Hace más de un milenio, Kakurine estaba especializada en las artes oscuras por una de las encarnaciones de Ihadulca, Lea. Esta Ihadulca cambió y desapareció. Kakurine ha estado buscándola y ha destruido cada encarnación de Ihadulca que ella encontró por los últimos mil años. Ella cree que cuando destruya a la última Ihadulca volverá a ser la mujer que ella amó. Kakurine también está intentando detener a los otros luchadores de encontrar a Ihadulca (Ella es quien crea las copias idénticas para la mayoría de personajes). Kakurine maneja una variedad de magia oscura que va desde la necromancia hasta el Voodoo.   


Primavera – Guerreras Mágicas (Magic Knight Rayearth)   
**Primavera el hada acompañante de Latis.**   
Latis rescato a esta posesiva hada y así se gano la maldición de tenerla siempre a su lado (Bromeo, pero no es una plaga a veces), Primavera esta enamorada de Latis y trata por todos los medios de separarlos de Lucy, ya que sabe que ambos se quieren, posee los poderes clásicos de su raza, como los de curar cualquier herida y cosas así, a lo largo de la serie, descubre que hay alguien más interesado en ella y por fin le deja libre el paso a Lucy con Latis.   


Ruby Moon – Card Captor Sakura (O Sakura Card Captor)   
**Ruby Moon la otra personalidad de Nakuru.**   
Ruby Moon es otra creación del poderoso Mago Clow, posee una identidad falsa y al igual que Yue, representa la Luna, Nakuru, la personalidad falsa de Ruby Moon es una chica activa y alegre, aunque al igual que Yue no posee sexo definido, Nakuru prefirió ser chica, Ruby Moon en el presente sirve a la reencarnación del Mago Clow, un poderoso joven de nombre Eriol cuya misión, es la de ayudar a la nueva dueña de las Cartas Clow es su total transformación.   


Mahoro – Maho.Romatic (De los mismos creadores de Evangelion y Karekano)   
**Mahoro el mejor Soldado de Vesper.**   
Mahoro, la mejor androide de combate jamás creada, Mahoro fue creada para detener una invasión del espacio, combatió valientemente, aun a riesgo de su propia vida, ya que Mahoro con cada combate iba acortando su vida, ahora tan solo le queda menos de un año de vida y ha decidido pasarlos sirviendo a quien más daño le causo, Suguru, Mahoro es un poco ingenua, pero posee sus principios y ha sabido salir adelante con la ayuda principalmente de Suguru, de quien oculta un gran secreto, ya que fue ella, quien asesino a sus padres.   


Hana – Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan (Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, Ojamajo Doremi Motto, Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan)   
**Hana-chan la flor más bella del Reino Mágico.**   
Cuando Doremi y sus amigas viajaron al Reino Mágico, encontraron un gran jardín, donde vieron lo más extraño del mundo, en un rosal, una rosa azul se abrió para dar paso al nacimiento de una bebita con grandes poderes mágicos, esta niña que recibió el nombre de Hana por provenir de una flor, se convirtió en hija adoptiva de las Ojamajos y con el tiempo en parte vital del grupo, ya que en la cuarta temporada, el deseo de Hana de estar cerca de sus amigas la hace crecer, se convierte en aprendiz de bruja al igual que sus amigas y una nueva aventura empieza, con más enredos, locuras y romance.   


Lena – Hand Maid May (Actualmente solo se la consigue por Fansub)   
**Lena-chan la Pequeña Recolectora.**   
La recolectora Lena-chan es también otra Cyberdoll que tenía por misión recuperar a May a como diera lugar, con su apariencia de niña pequeña y sus inocentes actos, Lena estuvo muy cerca de llevarse a May para siempre, pero al final de cuentas, decidió unirse al grupo de May, Lena-chan como otras Cyberdoll posee habilidades únicas, como un poderoso grito supersónico o la capacidad de cambiar de canales sin usar el control remoto, aunque luce como una niña pequeña… actúa como tal, pero ha sabido salir adelante con la ayuda de todos, como último dato, cuando Lena es ignorada se sienta en una esquina con su gorrito de perro y se pone a jugar molesta.   


Hamtaro – Hamtaro (Hamtaro)   
**Hamtaro Pequeños Hámster Grandes Aventuras.**   
La pequeña mascota de Laura Haruna y el causante de que Colitas se arregle tanto, a su corta edad, este tierno y simpático Hámster se ha convertido, no solo en el líder de un enorme grupo de Hámster's, los Ham-Hams, sino que además, ha conquistado el corazón de cientos de fans, no solo niños, con sus travesura, la vida de este pequeño roedor es simple, esperar en su jaula hasta que su dueña Laura salga, escaparse, reunirse con sus amigos en el Club, vivir ciento y un aventuras, y regresar a su jaula antes de que Laura regrese a casa, después de todo no es una vida tan simple.   


Terriermon y Lopmon – Digimon 3 (Digimon Tamer)   
**Terriermon y Lopmon los Digimon Gemelos.**   
Ya sea en la serie o en la película, aunque en la película Lopmon nunca salió, se saltaron la etapa de Entrenamiento, pero eso es otra historia, ambos Digimon, además de demostrar lo parecidos que son, también han demostrado con éxito lo fuertes que pueden ser, sobretodo nuestro querido Terriermon, quien alcanzó la etapa Mega con ayuda de su Tamer, Henry y ni que decir de Lopmon, quien al comienzo era uno de los doce Devas, ambos Digimon han demostrado ser excelentes opciones, el potencial real de ambos, tal vez nunca se lo conozca completamente. 


	2. La Búsqueda Espiritual

**La Búsqueda Espiritual.**   
Fics de Shaman King.   
Dedicado a todos los miembros de mi ciber familia.   
(O sea, Tani, Rini, Misaki, Suke, Mary y especialmente para Eri ^^) 

Cronología, esta historia va luego del fics llamado La Otra Historia.   
Antes de Erase que era…   
I en lugar de Una Nueva Aventura. 

Tokio – Japón.   
Frente a la heladería.   
Los nueve guerreros estaban a punto de atacar a la familia del demonio.   
- Alfa: Lo que faltaba, pelea…   
Dijo Alfa suspirando.   
- Tania: Los detendré…   
Tania creo una barrera de energía frente a ellos, que el grupo de los nueve guerreros no lograba pasar.   
- Tania: No podré detenerlos para siempre…   
Dijo Tania conteniendo los ataques de los adversarios.   
- Erika: Pero que pueden querer ellos…   
Pregunto Erika entre confundida y preocupada.   
- Rini: Que más, pelea…   
Dijo Rini visiblemente alegre.   
- Rini: Hasta que me voy a divertir…   
Dijo Rini esbozando una malévola sonrisa.   
- Suke: Estoy contigo tía…   
Dijo Daisuke levantando su pulgar en señal de apoyo.   
- Tania: Niños, es hora de demostrar la fuerza de sus posesiones…   
Dijo Tania con una sonrisa.   
- Rini: No me digas niña…   
Dijo Rini molesta.   
- Misaki: No se refería a ti Rini.   
Dijo Misaki para tranquilizar a su amiga.   
- Suke: Bien, a posesionar…   
Dijo Daisuke haciendo varias poses.   
- Erika: Sugar posesiona el crucifijo…   
Dijo Erika sacando su cruz de debajo de su blusa.   
- Suke: Salt posesiona la cadena…   
Daisuke sacó una cadena dorada a la cual Salt posesiono.   
- Mary: Pepper posesiona el camafeo…   
Mary sacó un camafeo de debajo de su blusa, objeto en el cual Pepper su hada, se posesiono.   
- Rini: Mi turno… Rin Rin, Ran Ran, posesionen las dagas…   
Dijo Rini sacando dos pequeñas dagas de sus botas.   
- Suke: Lindas armas, tía.   
Dijo Daisuke feliz.   
- Rini: Gracias, Se que no son japonesas… pero no son lindas…   
Dijo Rini mostrando sus dagas con mango de oro e incrustaciones de joyas.   
- Erika & Mary: Muy lindas!   
Dijeron las dos niñas maravillas por el brillo de las dagas.   
- Alfa: Bien, ya estamos listos…   
Dijo Alfa viendo a su equipo.   
- Misaki: I yo que, me quedo sentada viendo?   
Dijo Misaki molesta.   
- Alfa: Es verdad… no creo que vallan a permitir que te quedes solo de espectador, así que necesitaras un espíritu temporal…   
Dijo Alfa buscando entre sus ropas.   
- Alfa: Creo que las deje en el otro traje… oye Eri, no traes contigo tu mochila mágica?   
Erika asintió.   
- Erika: Que deseas Dad?   
Dijo Erika sacando su mochila de quien sabe donde.   
- Alfa: Busca un buen espíritu para Misaki y que sea rápido, la barrera de tu madre se va a acabar pronto…   
Erika asintió y se metió de cabeza en la mochila.   
- Erika: Este no…   
Dijo sacando un libro de la mochila.   
- Erika: Este tampoco…   
Dijo sacando ahora un báculo.   
- Erika: Ni este…   
Dijo ahora sacando un pañuelo.   
- Erika: Perfecto… aquí esta…   
Erika sacó unos anteojos.   
- Misaki: No es que no agradezca tu esfuerzo, pero sino te había dado cuenta, ya tengo anteojos…   
Dijo Misaki señalando sus propios anteojos.   
- Erika: Es que estos son objeto para la posesión… son los anteojos de Anaís…   
Dijo Erika algo triste.   
- Misaki: Anaís?, te refieres a Fuu Hououji… de las Guerreas Mágicas?   
Pregunto Misaki algo emocionada, Erika asintió temerosa.   
- Misaki: Haberlo dicho antes…   
Misaki se quitó sus anteojos y se puso los que le dio Erika.   
- Misaki: Fuu… posesiona los anteojos…   
De inmediato la guerrera del viento apareció y se unió a los anteojos.   
- Misaki: Perfecto… a divertirnos.   
Dijo Misaki acomodándose los anteojos.   
- 1: Antes de pelear, no quieren saber porque van a luchar contra nosotros?   
Pregunto el líder del equipo contrarió al ver a todos listo para pelear.   
- Rini: Na, eso le quita la emoción.   
Todos asintieron al comentario de Rini.   
- 2: Pero nuestra historia es muy importante…   
Dijo impacienta la segunda integrante del equipo de los nueve guerreros.   
- Misaki: Que importa, peleemos, al final Alfa nos contará todo.   
Todos se pusieron en pose de pelea, por fin la barrera de Tania se rompió como cristal.   
- Rini: Rin Rin, Ran Ran... el Ataque del Fénix...   
Un gran Fénix de fuego salió de las dagas de Rini, golpeando al líder del grupo.   
- Suke: Yo te sigo tía…   
Dijo Daisuke lanzando varias medias lunas hechas de fuego.   
- Misaki: Ahora yo…   
Misaki se concentro y lanzó varias cuchillas de viento, pero aunque los tres poderosos ataques dieron en el blanco, parecieron no dañar al enemigo.   
- 1: No me hacen ni cosquillas.   
Se mofo el líder del grupo de los nueve guerreros.   
- Rini: Toma… toma… toma…   
Rini seguía atacando sin detenerse.   
- Rini: Me estoy quedando sin fuerzas…   
Pero todos los ataques eran parados por un extraño campo de energía.   
- Misaki: No le hacemos nada…   
Dijo Misaki sorprendida al ver que sus ataques fallaban.   
- Rini: Quien es su espíritu?   
Pregunto Rini molesta.   
- Alfa: Es Kakurine, una alma sumamente pura que existe en una dimensión súper natural…   
Dijo Alfa tranquilamente, tanto Rini como Misaki lo miraron preocupados.   
- Alfa: O sea que es un espíritu sumamente poderoso.   
Todas asintieron.   
- Rini: I cual es el plan?   
Pregunto Rini algo cansada.   
- Alfa: Ocúpense del reto, yo lo haré de Kakurine…   
Dijo Alfa atacando al líder.   
- Misaki: Ya que tu eres el único que la conoce, me parece buena idea…   
Dijo Misaki concentrando sus ataques en los otros miembros del grupo de los nueve.   
- Erika: Mary y yo nos encargaremos de la que tiene a Ruby Moon y a Primavera…   
Dijo Erika creando una flauta brillante con el poder de su posesión.   
- Tania: Bien, yo me encargaré de Mahoro, Hana y Lena…   
Dijo Tania ya más recuperada.   
- Rini: Entonces a Daisuke y a mi nos tocan los que quedan   
Dijo Rini emocionada.   
- Rini: Suke ayúdame con la que tiene a Hamtaro.   
Dijo Rini tranquilamente.   
- Suke: Porque con ella primero.   
- Rini: Simple, si eliminamos a la más débil, tendremos más oportunidad de ganar…   
Dijo Rini tranquilamente, pero su adversario, quien había estado escuchando todo tan solo sonrió.   
- 7: Así que la más débil…   
Sonrió la séptima guerrera mientras apuntaba su cámara a Rini y Daisuke.   
- Rini: I que nos puede hacer si su espíritu es Hamtaro… lanzarnos semillas de girasol…   
Dijo Rini en broma.   
- Suke: O tomarnos una foto con su arma…   
Se le unió Daisuke.   
- 7: Tomen esto…   
Dijo muy molesta mientras disparaba una poderosa descarga de energía del lente de la cámara, Rini y Daisuke apenas pudieron esquivarla.   
- Suke: Si no me agacho me pasa lo que al perico…   
Dijo Daisuke en broma.   
- Rini: Es que acaso no hay alguien en ese grupo que sea débil.   
Alfa peleaba mano a mano y poder a poder contra el líder, Erika y Mary trataban de eludir los continuos disparos de cristales de la que poseía a Ruby Moon, mientras veían como aquella que poseía a Primavera tan solo veía todo muy tranquila.   
- Erika: Muro de Hielo!   
Erika toco su flauta y con su poder, creo un muro de hielo que detuvo momentáneamente los cristales.   
- Mary: Valla, eres mejor que Horo Horo…   
Dijo Mary asombrada.   
- Erika: No es tiempo de eso, debemos ayudar a mamá…   
Dijo Erika señalando a su madre, quien tenía una gran pelea con tres miembros del equipo contrarió.   
- Tania: En buena hora conozco algo de ustedes…   
Dijo Tania esquivando los disparos mágicos de la varita.   
- Tania: Aunque Hana es una Ojamajo muy poderosa, aun no puede controlar a la perfección sus poderes y si se esfuerza demasiado….   
La varita mágica del quinto miembro del equipo, se quedo sin energía.   
- Tania: Se queda sin magia… ahora por los otros dos.   
Dijo Tania congelando a su enemigo con una de las técnicas de Rimururu.   
- Tania: Lena y Mahoro…   
Pero antes de terminar, fue atacada por los otros dos miembros.   
- 4: Yo me encargo de ella, tu encargate de descongelarla…   
La sexta integrante asintió, al tiempo que golpeaba el bloque de hielo con sus puños para liberar a aquella que controlaba a Hana.   
- Tania: Veamos que puedes hacer.   
Dijo Tania sonriendo, Erika y Mary se acercaron a Tania.   
- Erika: Mami, estas bien…   
Tania sonrió al ver a sus hijas.   
- Tania: Si, ahora busquen refugió… esto se pondrá difícil.   
Erika y Mary asintieron y corrieron hacia la pared de hielo que aun se mantenía en pie.   
- Tania: Que esperas, a pelear…   
Grito Tania, más que nada para que no lastimaran a sus hijas.   
- 4: Ahora veras…   
Una pelea mano a mano se desato, Tania era muy superior en fuerza y velocidad, pero su rival poseía técnicas y ataques nunca visto.   
- Tania: No peleas mal…   
Dijo Tania eludiendo varios golpes luminosos de su rival, de pronto este comenzó a cargar energía y una gran pantera negra ataco a Tania.   
- Tania: Oye no…   
Por suerte no salió lastimada, ya que fue protegida por un extraño perrito, al que Tania reconoció enseguida.   
- Tania: Eevee…   
Eevee logro distraer el tiempo suficiente a la pantera hasta que Tania se recuperara y contraatacara con su campo de fuerza, luego de neutralizar a la pantera, Eevee regreso a la capa de su dueño.   
- Tania: Gracias Alfa.   
Dijo Tania con una sonrisa, Alfa asintió aun peleando con Kakurine.   
- 4: Veamos si pueden conmigo ahora…   
Una especie de nave en miniatura apareció.   
- Mary: Que es eso?   
Pregunto Mary confundida al ver la mini nave acercarse a gran velocidad.   
- Alfa: Es uno de los aditamentos de Mahoro en la serie, le ayuda a volar…   
Explico Alfa, mientras eludía los peligrosos anillos de Kakurine.   
- Rini: Genial, con todos los problemas que tenemos y ahora un ataque aéreo…   
Rini y Daisuke seguían eludiendo los disparos de la cámara.   
- Rini: Ya me cansé de esto, Daisuke atacala con todo lo que tengas…   
Daisuke asintió y creando una trompeta con su posesión, ataco con una poderosa descarga solar, que prácticamente arranco la cámara de las manos de su dueña, momento en el que Rini aprovecho para atacar.   
- Rini: Eres mía…   
Dijo lanzando un enorme tornado que lastimo seriamente a la desprevenida guerrera.   
- Rini: Eso… para que aprendas.   
Dijo Rini muy alegre, por desgracia su temporal victoria no duro mucho, ya que la segunda guerrera, aquella que controlaba a Primavera, curo con sus poderes a quien habían herido Rini y Daisuke en combinación.   
- Rini: Diablos, el escudo de esa odiosa es muy fuerte, Primavera los cura si los lastimamos, el rayo de energía de la cámara es muy peligroso, Ruby Moon sigue lanzando cristales sin detenerse, los ataques aéreos son aun más molesto… y aun faltan esos cuatro…   
Dijo Rini señalando a la pequeña que estaba por romper el cubo de hielo donde había encerrado Tania con su poder a la quinta guerrera, luego señalo en dirección de los dos últimos, un chico y una chica que parecían seguir con atención todos los detalles de cada pelea.   
- Erika: Aunque logremos herirlos, aquella que tiene a Primavera, con un solo movimiento es capas de curarlos completamente…   
Dijo Erika señalando al único miembro del otro grupo que no peleaba.   
- Suke: Quieres decir que debemos encargarnos primero de ella…   
Dijo Daisuke preocupado.   
- Misaki: Es buena idea, una vez la neutralicemos, ya no podrán recuperarse…   
Dijo Misaki cargando energía para su ataque.   
- Rini: Es buena idea, entre más ataquemos, será mejor, a ellos Mary…   
Erika, Mary, Daisuke, Rini y Misaki concentraron sus ataques en la única de las rivales que podía curar, pero no esperaron que la sexta guerrera terminara de liberar a la quinta, para juntas atacarlas.   
- 6: Es lo que esperábamos, reciban mi ataque…   
Un enorme chillido supersónico golpeo a Rini, Misaki, Erika, Daisuke y Mary.   
- Rini: Mis oídos…   
Dijo Rini tratando de taparse los oídos.   
- Mary: No resistiremos mucho…   
Dijo Mary cayendo de rodillas al suelo.   
- 7: Que lastima, solo estábamos calentando… Hana!   
Una especie de rayo de luz salió de la vara mágica y cubrió a la autora del ataque sónico, aumentando la fuerza del fenomenal ataque.   
- Erika: Mami…   
Tania miro horrorizada como lastimaban a su familia, pero no podía hacer nada, aquel que controlaba la nave de Mahoro, se había unido a quien controlaba a Ruby Moon y le estaban dando una dura batalla.   
- Tania: Alfa!   
Grito Tania, pero su única esperanza, también estaba teniendo una dura batalla contra el líder del equipo quien controlaba los poderes oscuros de Kakurine y contra la chica que controlaba a Hamtaro, quien no dejaba de dispararle con la cámara.   
- Alfa: Yo también estoy ocupado, pero deja ver que puedo hacer…   
La capa de Alfa se soltó de su espalda y cubrió a sus rivales dándole algo de tiempo.   
- Alfa: Delcatty… Relevo!   
La gran gatita Pokémon abandono el báculo y entro en la capa que se encontraba aprisionando a los dos enemigos, Eevee dejo la capa y posesiono el báculo.   
- Alfa: Eevee demuéstrales para que eres bueno…   
Alfa lanzó su báculo contra la quinta y sexta guerreras, el báculo se encargo de amarrarlas como si fuera una cadena.   
- Alfa: Van cuatro y dos… faltan cinco y cuatro.   
Dijo Alfa tranquilamente, sin embargo, nadie logro entender lo que quiso decir.   
- Alfa: Plusle y Minun… Relevo!   
Los guantes de alfa perdieron su posesión o más bien la intercambiaron por Eevee en el izquierdo y Delcatty en el derecho, Plusle entro en la capa y Minun en el báculo.   
- Rini: De que sirvió eso?   
Pregunto Rini un poco más recuperada.   
- Alfa: Simple, Eevee y Delcatty no podían detenerlos por mucho…   
Dijo Alfa tranquilamente.   
- Rini: I que te hace pensar que ellos si podrán?   
Dijo Rini desconfiada.   
- Alfa: Una escéptica… Plusle, Minun… Onda Voltio!   
La capa y el báculo empezaron a generar descargas eléctricas que lastimaban a sus prisioneros.   
- Misaki: Nunca creí vivir para ver que alguien usara habilidades de un Pokémon, para una batalla de Shamanes…   
Dijo Misaki sorprendida.   
- Alfa: I eso no es nada, si vieras en la peleas de...   
Pero Alfa no pudo terminar, ya que Tania lo interrumpió.   
- Tania: Por sino lo recuerdas, aun sigo esperando tu ayuda…   
Dijo Tania eludiendo el ataque combinado de sus rivales.   
- Alfa: Lo olvide, ustedes encárguense de los que faltan, yo ayudare a Tani…   
Erika, Mary, Daisuke, Rini y Misaki asintieron.   
- Rini: Que tan difícil puede ser, somos cinco contra dos niños…   
Dijo Rini confiadamente al ver a sus rivales, los dos niños que poseían a los gemelos Digimon.   
- Misaki: No deberías confiarte Rini, recuerda el poder de los otros, no sabemos que poderes tengan ellos…   
Dijo Misaki preocupada.   
- Rini: Vamos, míralos… solo son dos niños… que poder pueden tener.   
Ambos niños sonrieron a lo Hao.   
- 8: Nuestro poder es simple…   
Dijo el octavo miembro del grupo de los nueve.   
- 9: Aprendemos, nos adaptamos y evolucionamos…   
Dijo la novena miembro al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su compañero para intentar un ataque.   
- 8: Pero por sobretodo…   
Dijo el octavo miembro en posición.   
- 9: Descubrimos las debilidades de nuestros rivales…   
El ataque que vino de ambos, fue devastador, un gran tornado que encerró a Erika, Daisuke y Mary; Rini y Misaki lograron escapar, pero no sin recibir serias heridas.   
- Rini: Ese ataque es mío…   
Hablo Rini molesta.   
- Misaki: No es tiempo para discutir por los derechos de autor, hay que hacer algo…   
Dijo Misaki preocupada.   
- Rini: Pero que, son muy fuertes…   
Dijo Rini aun adolorida, más que nada por que se le robaran su ataque de tornado.   
- Erika: Mami…   
Erika fue lanzaba contra una pared, Tania corrió a verla.   
- Tania: Eri hija, estas bien…   
Le pregunto Tania a Erika, pero la pequeña muy difícilmente pudo responder.   
- Erika: Mami.   
Dijo Erika mirando su mano.   
- Erika: Mi manito… sangra.   
Dijo Erika triste, Tania puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Erika y la curo en el acto.   
- Tania: Ya estas bien cariño, no te preocupes…   
Tania se levanto y encaro a los nueve guerreros.   
- Tania: Normalmente no peleo, ya que mis poderes no son para ello… pero si hieren a mi familia…   
Una gran aura de energía dorada emanaba del cuerpo de Tania, era aun más grande que la energía que generaban sus posesiones.   
- Alfa: Ya se armo… bye.   
Alfa desapareció en el aire, junto a los objetos que estaban atacando a los rivales, la capa y el báculo.   
- Tania: Se las verán conmigo…   
El aura de Tania se regó por todo el lugar, cambiando el entorno que la rodeaba (Más o menos como cuando Sakura o Shaoran usaban la carta Tiempo), el grupo de nueve guerreros aun se movía con libertad.   
- Erika: Van a lastimar a Mami…   
Erika se levanto mejor, luego miro a sus hermanos.   
- Erika: CAMBIO DE ESPÍRITU!!   
Dijo Eri muy sería, sus hermanos asintieron.   
- Suke: Salt, cambio de espíritu…   
Salt abandono la cadena de Daisuke.   
- Mary: Pepper, cambio de espíritu…   
Dijo Mary muy sería, de inmediato, Pepper dejo el camafeo.   
- Erika: Aya… posesiona la Katana!   
Erika apareció una katana de la espalda, de inmediato un hombre pelirrojo apareció, su mirada era muy fría, al fusionarse a la katana, la dulce mirada de cambio totalmente.   
- Suke: Dark… concededme tu alma…   
Un espíritu mayor que Daisuke apareció y se introdujo en el, de inmediato este sufrió una metamorfosis asombrosa, se convirtió en una persona completamente distinta.   
- Mary: Hikaru… posesiona la muñeca…   
Mary sacó una especie de muñeca pelirroja de su bolsillo y la lanzó al aire, de inmediato esta cobró vida propia al entrar el espíritu al que llamo Mary.   
- Misaki: Genial, yo también…   
Misaki se cambio de lentes y sacó un enorme boomerang que parecía estar hecho de algún material muy diferente a la madera o metal.   
- Misaki: Sango, posesiona tu hiraikotsu…   
La cazadora de demonios apareció al escuchar a Misaki y luego entro en el gran boomerang.   
- Rini: Oigan, yo no tengo otra posesión…   
Dijo Rini cabizbaja.   
- Misaki: Tienes a dos espíritus, que más quieres.   
Dijo Misaki para tranquilizar a Rini.   
- Rini: Sí, pero tu ya vas teniendo tres con el que te dio Erika, tienes a Shaoran, Sango y Anaís…   
Dijo Rini jugando con sus dedos.   
- Rini: Si tal me dieran otro, yo podría…   
Pero Rini no acabo de hablar, ya que fue lastimada por un impacto de energía, afortunadamente fue salvada por Daisuke y Erika.   
- Erika: No quieren que nos acerquemos…   
Dijo Erika molesta.   
- Erika: Ahora verán…   
Con la destreza de un jedi, Erika lograba detener todos los disparos de energía y cristales que les impedían el paso, pero no se esperaron un campo de energía de parte de aquella que controlaba a Primavera.   
- Mary: Ataca Hikaru!   
Hikaru lanzaba pequeñas cargas de energía, pero no lograba romper el campo.   
- Misaki: Hiraikotsu…   
Aunque el Boomerang de Misaki era muy fuerte, la barrera lo era aun más.   
- Rini: Ataque Fénix!   
Pero el ataque de Rini tampoco debilito la barrera.   
- Erika: Prueben mi mejor ataque… Abyssinian!   
Pero aunque los ataques eran muy fuertes y los rivales habían dejado de contraatacar, la barrera no se debilitaba.   
- Suke: Ataque de la Doncella Divina!   
Ahora toda la estrategia contraría paso a reforzar el campo de energía para impedir que salvaran a Tania.   
- Erika: Ataque máximo!   
Daisuke y Mary asintieron, los tres reunieron sus energías y se las dieron a Erika, lo mismo hicieron Misaki y Rini.   
- Erika: Abyssinian!   
Los cortes eran tan rápidos, que era imposible de seguirlos con la vista, por fin la barrera comenzó a ceder… pero ya era tarde.   
- Tania: Tomen esto!   
Los nueves guerreros se lanzaron contra Tania con sus mejores ataques.   
- Misaki: Tania!   
Aun cuando parecía que Tania iba a ser atacada, su gran campo de energía no lo permitió, cada uno de los guerreros fue encerrado en una esfera dorada de las cuales emanaba una gran luz.   
- Tania: Espero aprendan…   
Las esferas desaparecieron, así como las posesiones del grupo de nueve guerreros.   
- Suke: Mamá es muy fuerte…   
Los tres niños ya con sus posesiones y aspectos normales corrieron a ver a su madre.   
- Tania: Están bien.   
Dijo Tania respirando con dificultad.   
- 1: Ni creas que eso va a detenernos…   
Los nueve guerreros volvieron a usar las posesiones, pero esta vez, reunieron juntos toda la energía que pudieron para crear un gran ataque.   
- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 & 9: Ataque Máximo!   
Tania trato de crear otro campo de fuerza, pero ya no tenía energía.   
- Misaki: Rápido, todos concentren su poder como lo hicimos antes…   
Los tres niños negaron con la cabeza.   
- Erika: Luego de usar todo nuestro poder, nos quedamos sin fuerzas…   
Dijo Erika triste, Daisuke y Mary asintieron.   
- Rini: No me veas a mi, sabes que Rin Rin y Ran Ran no son Sailor Moon Cosmos o Jeanne-sama …   
Dijo Rini irónicamente.   
- Misaki: Entonces… esperamos la muerte tranquilos…   
Dijo Misaki irónica.   
- Voz: No lo creo, nunca pierdan las esperanzas…   
Una rosa se clavo en el cemento frente al desesperado grupo.   
- Rini: Tuxedo Mask?   
Pregunto Rini confundida.   
- Alfa: Aunque no vean la luz al final del arco iris o el día de mañana siga oscuro…   
Alfa salto junto a la rosa.   
- Alfa: Nunca pierdan…   
Alfa se inclino y tomo la rosa del suelo.   
- Alfa: Una rosa como estas, cuando han visto que hagan cosas así…   
Todo el mundo se quedo viendo a Alfa molesto.   
- Tania: Donde estabas y que se supone que dijiste…   
Pregunto Tania molesta.   
- Alfa: Me fui a ver Comic Party, la pelea estaba muy larga…   
Dijo Alfa tranquilamente.   
- Misaki: Ya olvida eso, sino te has dado cuenta…   
Misaki apunto en dirección hacia la gran bola de energía que se dirigía a ellos.   
- Alfa: Ah, eso…   
Alfa levanto la mano derecha y absorbió la bola de energía, luego con la izquierda recupero a todos con la energía que absorbió.   
- Alfa: Ahora que ya están mejor…   
Alfa se acomodo los lentes y se encamino a enfrentar a los nueve guerreros.   
- Alfa: Cúbranse…   
Tania asintió y creo y un campo de energía para proteger a todos.   
- Alfa: Lluvia de demonios!   
Todas las diez posesiones de Alfa empezaron a brillar.   
- Misaki: Qué es eso?   
Pregunto Misaki asustada al ver la cantidad de energía que se estaba reuniendo.   
- Tania: Por desgracia, es uno de los ataques más poderosos de Alfa…   
Dijo Tania tratando de no llorar.   
- Erika: Mami…   
Erika se abrazó de su madre, al igual que sus hermanos.   
- Rini: Más poderoso?   
Una gran cantidad de energía se reunió alrededor de Alfa, todos los nueve guerreros no se atrevían a atacar por temor a lo que pasaría.   
- Alfa: Adiós…   
Dijo Alfa con una sonrisa sádica, de inmediato toda la energía reunida alrededor de Alfa, exploto en una gran bola de energía que lastimo gravemente a los nueve guerreros y acabo con sus posesiones, al destruir los objetos con los que las realizaban.   
- 1: Nos vengaremos…   
Dijo el líder del grupo mientras escapaba junto al resto de su grupo.   
- Tania: Termino.   
Tania desapareció el campo de energía.   
- Erika: Dad!   
Erika corrió en dirección al gran agujero que se formo por la explosión, pero no encontró nada.   
- Erika: Papá…   
Erika cayó de rodillas llorando por su padre, sus dos hermanos, al igual que Tania, Misaki, Rini, Rin Rin y Ran Ran llegaron.   
- Suke: Papá…   
Exclamo Daisuke muy triste, Mary tan solo se abrazo de las piernas de su madre.   
- Rini: Pero… el… no es verdad…   
Rini trato de contener las lágrimas.   
- Tania: Ya no lloren… y tu aparécete de una buena vez, mira como tienes a todos preocupados…   
Una risa se escucho, luego varias llamas salieron del suelo, estas tomaron una forma ya conocida.   
- Alfa: Los asuste, verdad?   
Pregunto Alfa ingenuamente.   
- Erika: Dady te odio… no nos asustes así…   
Dijo Erika entre lágrimas y risas.   
- Suke: Papá…   
Daisuke corrió a abrazar a su padre, al igual que Mary.   
- Rini: Pe… pero que paso…   
Pregunto Rini confundida y al parecer no era la única.   
- Rin Rin: Se murió o no?   
Pregunto Rin Rin más confundida que Rini.   
- Ran Ran: Yo ya no sé…   
Dijo Ran Ran intrigada.   
- Misaki: No murió, recuerda que un demonio del inframundo no puede morir...   
Dijo Misaki tranquilamente, todos voltearon a verla.   
- Misaki: Es como intentar matar a un fantasma, no puedes matarlo, porque ya esta muerto…   
Dijo Misaki aclarando la duda de todos los presentes.   
- Mary: Es verdad eso papá?   
Pregunto Mary confundida.   
- Alfa: Digamos que la mitad de eso es cierto…   
Dijo Alfa tranquilamente.   
- Alfa: No puedes matar a un espíritu, pero aun demonio del Inframundo si, por desgracia, lo que ignora la gente, es que al matar a un demonio tan solo lo regresa al Inframundo, es muy fácil para mi, regresar de allá a la Tierra…   
Dijo Alfa tranquilamente.   
- Erika: Entonces eres casi inmortal?   
Pregunto Erika confundida, Tania asintió.   
- Tania: Si no fuera porque si muere, lo sería… aunque cuando regresa del infierno, lo hace completamente recuperado…   
Hablo Tania.   
- Alfa: I cuando Tani vuelve del cielo, lo hace aun más fuerte que antes…   
Dijo tranquilamente Alfa.   
- Tania: Aunque por desgracia mis poderes no son completamente de ataque…   
Alfa asintió.   
- Alfa: Pero tenemos el balance con Eri, Suke y Mary…   
Ahora fue Tania la que asintió.   
- Tania: Mis niños…   
Tania abrazo a sus tres hijos, estos intentaban soltarse del abrazo.   
- Rini: I ahora que ya acabo esto…   
Pregunto Rini alegre, Tania soltó a sus hijos.   
- Tania: Pues no nos queda nada más que ir a buscar alojamiento a la Pensión Asakura.   
Dijo Tania con una sonrisa,   
- Erika, Suke & Mary: Siiiiii!   
Dijeron los tres niños al unísono.   
- Alfa: Bien, encaminémonos a Ciudad Caña Dorada…   
Dijo Alfa al tiempo que caminaba en dirección al norte.   
- Rini: Primero, es a mi casa, la Pensión Asakura, segundo, no es Caña Dorada, sino Camino Dorado y tercero, en esa dirección queda el pueblo de Horo Horo, mi casa queda más al sur…   
Dijo Rini tranquilamente.   
- Alfa: Entonces guíanos, pequeña dama…   
Dijo Alfa tranquilamente.   
- Rini: Te he dicho que no me llames así…   
Dijo Rini molesta mientras se dirigía a su hogar, con todo el resto de gente siguiéndola.   
- Erika: Mami y Dady tienen poderes muy fuertes…   
Dijo Erika alegre.   
- Rini: Pero la diferencia entre uno y otro, es que los poderes del ángel son delicados y hermosos, mientras que del demonio son bruscos y peligrosos…   
Dijo Rini tranquilamente.   
- Alfa: Detecto un ligero aire de resentimiento para conmigo… o me equivoco Rini.   
Dijo Alfa tranquilamente.   
- Rini: No, claro que no, si sabes que te quiero hermano…   
Dijo Rini en un tono sarcástico.   
- Alfa: Ah bueno, debió ser mi imaginación… vamos a la Pensión Asakura.   
Dijo Alfa señalando esta vez en la dirección correcta.   
- Palla Palla: Pero no de olviden de la muñeca de Palla Palla…   
Dijo Palla Palla apareciendo de la nada.   
- Alfa: Claro, la muñeca…   
De inmediato, Jun Jun, Cere Cere y Ves Ves también aparecieron.   
- Ves Ves: Si a ella le compras algo, yo también quiero…   
Dijo Ves Ves tranquilamente.   
- Jun Jun: Quiero fideos chinos…   
Dijo Jun Jun sonriendo.   
- Cere Cere: Yo una máquina de Karaoke…   
Dijo Cere Cere apuntando en dirección de una tienda.   
- Ves Ves: Si, Karaoke…   
Asintió alegre Ves Ves.   
- Alfa: Pero saben lo que cuestan…   
Pero Alfa no pudo hacer nada, ya que sus cuatro espíritus lo llevaron arrastrando a la tienda.   
- Alfa: Chicas… chicas… ojalá acepten la tarjeta dorada…   


Continuara… 

Nota de Autor:   
A ver que tal me quedo la pelea, para mi bien, aunque los buenos si que aguantaron =P, tal vez sean muchos espíritus acompañantes, pero vamos, una familia con un demonio de padre y una ángel de madre, no podía conformarse con simples espíritus que les sirvieran de guía… y puesto que este fics solo lo lee mi querida ciber familia (Bueno, eso era al comienzo, luego me dio la loca idea de publicarlos todos para que los leyeran ya que era muy difícil encontrarlos a todos), cualquier cambio o solicitud que quieran hacer, solo infórmenmela y ya veremos, suerte. 

Bye. 


	3. La Búsqueda Espiritual

**La Búsqueda Espiritual.**   
Fics de Shaman King.   
Dedicado a todos los miembros de mi ciber familia.   
(O sea, Tani, Rini, Misaki, Suke, Mary y especialmente para Eri ^^) 

Cronología, esta historia va luego del fics llamado La Otra Historia. 

Japón.   
Camino a pensión Asakura.   
El pequeño grupo caminaba tranquilamente, Rini de guía, seguida de cerca por Misaki, más atrás venían Erika, Daisuke y Mary, flotando gracias a sus posesiones, de Alfa y Tania no se sabía nada.   
- Suke: Cuando llegamos?   
Pregunto por enésima vez Daisuke aburrido.   
- Rini: Ya te conteste hace cinco minutos cuando me preguntaste exactamente lo mismo… no se.   
Dijo Rini fastidiada.   
- Erika: Estoy cansada…   
Dijo la pequeña Erika.   
- Misaki: Tu crees que yo no lo estoy, al menos vas flotando…   
Dijo Misaki algo molesta.   
- Erika: Perdón…   
Dijo Erika muy triste, de inmediato comenzó a decrecer hasta llegar a los seis años.   
- Misaki: No lo dije a propósito Erika, no te pongas triste…   
Trato de consolar Misaki a la pequeña.   
- Erika: De verdad?   
Pregunto Erika viendo temerosa a Misaki.   
- Misaki: Es por la tensión, sabes como es Rini…   
Dijo Misaki tratando de excusarse.   
- Alfa: Si, desquicia a cualquiera…   
Dijo Alfa apareciendo de la nada, Tania que apareció junto a el le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza, Erika sonrió al verlos.   
- Misaki: Ves, así estas mejor…   
Dijo Misaki alegre al ver que Erika volvía a su edad real.   
- Erika: Dady, mami, como les fue con las compras…   
Dijo Erika de mejor humor.   
- Tania: Pues como te digo…   
Dijo Tania tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.   
- Alfa: Voy a estar endeudado hasta que la Neo Reina ascienda al poder…   
Dijo alfa sacando su tarjeta ya descolorida por el uso.   
- Cere Cere: Falto poco y le salía humo…   
Dijo Cere Cere apareciendo junto a Alfa.   
- Ves Ves: Si fue divertido.   
Ves Ves apareció también de la nada, al igual que las restantes miembros del cuarteto.   
- Jun Jun: Nunca había visto a un de demonio llorar…   
Dijo Jun Jun divertida.   
- Palla Palla: Palla Palla esta feliz…   
Dijo la pequeña Palla Palla sosteniendo su nueva muñeca.   
- Alfa: I ustedes que quieren ahora, no les di permiso de aparecerse…   
Dijo Alfa molesto.   
- Ves Ves: Nunca nos lo has dado…   
Dijo Ves Ves tranquilamente.   
- Cere Cere: Aparecemos cuando queremos.   
Termino la frase Cere Cere, Rin Rin y Ran Ran también aparecieron frente al grupo de viajeros.   
- Rin Rin: Eso, yo te apoyo…   
Dijo Rin Rin emocionada.   
- Ran Ran: Unificación fantasmal…   
Dijo Ran Ran sosteniendo un cartel.   
- Rini: Lo que me faltaba…   
Dijo Molesta Rini al ver a sus dos espíritus, luego sacó una botella de madera en forma de pera y la apunto hacia ambas chicas.   
- Rini: Rin Rin… Ran Ran… para adentro.   
Los espíritus no pudieron hacer nada contra la orden de Rini, ya que fueron absorbidos por la botella, luego Rini tapo la botella con un corcho dejando encerradas a sus espíritus acompañantes.   
- Rini: Mejor.   
Dijo luego de guardarse la botella y continuar con su viaje tranquilamente, todo el mundo la veía raro, el cuarteto amazonas tan solo desapareció por el miedo a que les hicieran lo mismo.   
- Misaki: Sabes, a veces das un poquito de miedo…   
Dijo Misaki temerosa.   
- Alfa: A veces?   
Rini se molesto y sacó de nuevo su botella.   
- Rini: Alfa para adentro…   
Sin embargo nada paso.   
- Rini: Eh… y ahora?   
Pregunto Rini al ver la botella.   
- Tania: Se abra descompuesto…   
Pregunto Tania con curiosidad.   
- Alfa: La botella funciona…   
Dijo Alfa tranquilamente.   
- Misaki: Entonces porque no te chupo?   
Alfa sonrió.   
- Alfa: Quien crees que le dio la botella a Rini.   
Dijo Alfa con una sonrisa.   
- Erika: Dady es un demonio muy fuerte…   
El resto del viaje paso tranquilo, el grupo caminando en busca de la Pensión Asakura, hasta que...   
- Suke: Cuando llegamos?   
Rini se volteó molesta.   
- Rini: Me vuelves a preguntar eso y te guardo en la botella…   
Dijo Rini de peor humor.   
- Alfa: Ya tranquilízate Rini, te va a hacer daño para el hígado…   
Rini iba a decir algo, pero prefirió no hacerlo.   
- Rini: Sabes como te odio verdad…   
Dijo tranquilamente, Alfa asintió.   
- Tania: Así esta mejor, nada de peleas, por ello somos una gran familia…   
Dijo Tania abrazando a los dos.   
- Rini: Por cierto, que poderes tienen ustedes, si son un ángel y un demonio, deben tener algún poder especial, no solo espíritus por docena…   
- Alfa: Espíritus por docena?   
- Tania: Mis poderes son sagrados, manejo la luz y puedo controlar el tiempo…   
Dijo Tania con una sonrisa.   
- Misaki: El tiempo?   
Pregunto Misaki asombrada.   
- Alfa: Mejor no la animen…   
Dijo Alfa cabizbajo.   
- Rini: Cállate, como puedes controlar el tiempo…   
Pregunto Rini curiosa.   
- Alfa: Luego no me reclames, yo te lo advertí…   
Tania fue cubierta por una luz dorada.   
- Tania: TIEMPO!   
Una gran explosión de luz surgió de Tania, pero esta desapareció de inmediato.   
- Alfa: Se los advertí…   
Al desaparecer la luz excesiva, solo se podía ver a Alfa y a Tania, junto a ellos, habían varios niños de entre tres a cinco años.   
- Misaki: Me… me… encogí?   
Pregunto una pequeña niña rubia de cuatro años.   
- Erika: Dady?   
- Suke: Ahora Erika no es la única…   
- Mary: Mami, puedes regresarnos?   
- Rini: Genial, ahora soy más pequeña que cuando conocí a Yoh…   
- Tania: Que les pareció…   
Dijo Tania con una sonrisa, todo el grupo volteo a verla.   
- Eri: Son muy buenos tus poderes mami…   
Dijo Eri ahora de cinco años.   
- Mary: Podrías por favor regresarme a mi edad normal, mami, no quiero volver a usar pañales…   
Dijo una Mary de tres años.   
- Rini: Tu, yo apenas y puedo mantenerme en píe…   
Dijo una Rini de casi tres años, tratando de pararse.   
- Misaki: Son excelentes poderes y serian aun mejor si pudieras regresarnos a como estábamos antes…   
Dijo Misaki preocupada.   
- Suke: Porque, a mi me gusta…   
Dijo Daisuke feliz, sin embargo el resto del grupo no lo estaba.   
- Mary: Si, mamita, regrésanos a la normalidad…   
Tania comenzó a sudar.   
- Rini: No te hagas de rogar, por favor…   
Tania suspiro.   
- Alfa: Lo que sucede es que una vez que Tania encoge a alguien o altera su edad, no puede regresarlo a su edad normal hasta que hayan pasado dos años…   
Todos los presentes quedaron en shock al escuchar esto.   
- Tania: No le crean… y tu no seas exagerado… solo son dos horas.   
Dijo Tania tratando de disculparse.   
- Rini: Dos horas…   
Dijo Rini casi llorando.   
- Alfa: Tu porque lloras, si voy a ser yo quien las va a cargar…   
I dicho y hecho, Alfa termino de niñero de sus dos pequeñas hermanas y de su hijo, Rini estaba siendo cargada en la mano izquierda de Alfa y Misaki en la derecha, Daisuke dormía en un canguro que usaba Alfa en su espalda, mientras Tania cargaba a Erika y a Mary, una adelante y otra atrás, en canguros gemelos.   
- Rini: Te puedo hacer una pregunta Misaki?   
Rini miro intranquilamente a Misaki, esta asintió, ambas iban en los brazos de Alfa.   
- Misaki: Pregunta.   
Dijo Misaki tranquilamente.   
- Rini: Si aparte de Shaoran tenías a Sango como espíritu, porque no le dijiste a Erika, para que no te diera otro espíritu.   
Misaki sonrió.   
- Misaki: Tu porque crees, nunca esta de más tener un espíritu extra.   
A Rini le salió una gota de sudor al escuchar la contestación de su hermana.   
- Alfa: Que hermanitas tengo…   
Misaki sonrió tranquilamente.   
- Erika: Dady, te puedo hacer una pregunta…   
Alfa volteó a ver a Erika, quien estaba en los brazos de su madre.   
- Alfa: Más preguntas…   
Erika comenzó a llorar. Tania miro molesta a Alfa.   
- Alfa: Era broma, pregunta.   
Erika se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.   
- Erika: Porque mi tía te dice hermana?   
Alfa miro a la pequeña que cargaba en su brazo derecho, Misaki.   
- Alfa: Si, porque Misaki.   
Dijo Alfa viendo a Misaki.   
- Misaki: De cariño, verdad Oneesan…   
Dijo Misaki sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, Alfa solo suspiro.   
- Alfa: Ya que… venga el one-san.   
Misaki sonrió haciendo una "v" con sus pequeños dedos.   
- Alfa: Pero entonces te digo yo imoto…   
Misaki puso mala cara, luego sonrió.   
- Misaki: Dale, dime como quieras.   
Dijo con una sonrisa.   
- Alfa: Así no vale, Rini siempre protesta conmigo…   
El grupo se detuvo frente a un gran bosque.   
- Tania: Estas segura de que es por aquí, Rini?   
Pregunto Tania confundida, luego de entrar al inmenso bosque.   
- Misaki: Que raro, la última vez que fui a visitarte, no recuerdo haber pasado por un extenso bosque, Rini…   
Dijo Misaki tratando de alcanzar una rama.   
- Rini: Ni yo, aunque la última vez me guiaba Anna así que me hizo ir directo a la pensión…   
Dijo Rini pensativamente.   
- Rini: Me pregunto… si la llamo nos podrá ayudar?   
Rini comenzó a concentrarse.   
- Alfa: I?   
Rini negó con la cabeza.   
- Rini: No se, no logro contactarme con ella…   
Dijo Rini desilusionada.   
- Mary: I si a lo mejor ya subió al cielo?   
Pregunto Mary.   
- Rini: Así la hayan enviado al infierno, mi comunicación con ella era muy grande, no entiendo que paso…   
Misaki pareció recordar algo.   
- Misaki: I si ya no te puedes contactar con ella, porque ya no es ella…   
El grupo pareció aun más confundido que antes.   
- Rini: Explícate mujer…   
Misaki pareció pensar un poco, luego hablo.   
- Misaki: Bien, recuerda que cuando un espíritu renace, borran de él, sus recuerdos de toda su existencia pasada, que tal si eso sucedió con Anna…   
El grupo pareció meditar.   
- Alfa: De hecho eso va a pasar con Anna, pero dentro de mucho, exactamente diez años, Rini tendrá una hija que será la propia Anna reencarnada…   
Todo el grupo hablo sorprendido.   
- Rini: Anna… pero y tu como sabes eso…   
Alfa sonrió.   
- Rini: I no me vallas a decir que un secreto o te golpeo…   
Rini amenazo a Alfa con su pequeño puño.   
- Alfa: Te ves linda así…   
Tania tan solo volteo a ver a Alfa sin expresión.   
- Alfa: Este bueno… pues se todo eso, porque es mi fanfics o no…   
Rini pareció aceptar la explicación.   
- Rini: Si lo es, no podrías regresarnos a nuestra edad real y si no es mucha molestia, podríamos llegar a la Pensión, ya me estoy aburriendo…   
Pregunto Rini algo fastidiada.   
- Alfa: Pues veamos que hago…   
El bosque se ilumino momentáneamente y los cinco niños, recuperaron sus edades normales.   
- Mary: Ya soy normal…   
Dijo Mary abrazándose a si misma.   
- Rini: Menos mal, ya me preocupaba que Yoh no quisiera ni abrirme la puerta al no reconocerme…   
- Misaki: O peor aun, que te mandara a dormir en otro cuarto por verte tan pequeña.   
Bromeo Misaki.   
- Suke: Porque me despertaron, estaba soñando…   
Dijo Daisuke desperezándose.   
- Tania: Un problema menos, ahora por donde…   
El grupo se encamino cada vez más adentro del bosque.   
- Suke: Por cierto, ya se hace tarde… a que hora llegamos tía?   
Dijo Daisuke preocupado.   
- Rini: Por qué me preguntas a mi, yo lo venía siguiendo a Alfa.   
Dijo Rini tranquilamente.   
- Alfa: A mi porque, se supone que eras la guía…   
Rini asintió.   
- Rini: Es que… aun no me aprendo muy bien la dirección, llegue a la casa de Misaki porque ella me llevo, pero no se regresar aun a mi casa sin ayuda.   
Dijo Rini ingenuamente.   
- Erika: Andamos perdidos?   
Pregunto Erika algo asustada.   
- Mary: Si, perdidos… muy perdidos…   
Dijo Mary tranquilamente.   
- Alfa: Descuiden, conozco perfectamente Juuban…   
Rini miro molesta a Alfa.   
- Rini: El hecho de que me llame Rini, no significa que sea un personaje de Sailor Moon… entiendes.   
Alfa asintió.   
- Alfa: Solo bromeaba, conozco Nerima como la palma de mi mano…   
Dijo Alfa esperanzadoramente.   
- Rini: Nerima es en Ranma ½… esto es Shaman King.   
Dijo Rini destrozando las esperanzas de todos.   
- Erika: Mami, tengo hambre…   
Dijo Erika mirando a Tania.   
- Tania: No desesperes, Erika, ya encontraran el camino.   
Dijo Tania para tranquilizar a la pequeña.   
- Suke: Huelo a salchichas…   
Dijo Daisuke cerrando los ojos, todos comenzaron a olor.   
- Mary: Si, es un guiso con salchichas…   
Dijo Mary reconociendo el olor, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.   
- Alfa: Que curioso, me late que terminamos en otro lado…   
El grupo salió del bosque y vio una gran casa, aunque solo podían verla por detrás, así que se asomaron a la ventana.   
  


Cortes Comerciales.

  
  
La escena se ubica en un patio de escuela, una niña de cabello rosa camina por la escuela tranquilamente o eso parecía.   
- Rini: A los doce años me di cuenta de que el amor era fugaz…   
Ahora la escena cambia a un parque, donde una rubia con un peinado extraño le daba galletas a su novio, un chico de cabello negro.   
- Rini: Primero fue Darien, cuando no acepto mis galletas, supe que todo… había terminado…   
Ahora la escena era frente a una tienda de dulces.   
- Rini: Luego fue Peruru…   
Ahora la escena cambio, pero el chico era el mismo, este le entrego las galletas que le había dado la niña de cabello rosa a la otra chica rubia.   
- Rini: Después Hellios…   
La escena nuevamente cambio, esta vez era una especie de bosque donde habían muchos caballos, pero entre ellos un Pegazo.   
- Rini: Me prepare para quedarme soltera…   
Ahora la escena era un Parque muy grande, el Pegazo ahora tenía forma humana y se estaba despidiendo, junto a la niña habían varias chicas más, entre ella, la famosa rubia, el chico desapareció elevandose en el aire.   
- Rini: Pero de repente sucedió, Hotaru acepto mis galletas…   
Ahora la escena era en una elegante cocina, una niña de cabello oscuro y algo más alta que la de cabello rosa, comía las galletas horneadas por la niña en cuestión, aunque las comía sin leche.   
- Rini: Parecía amor eterno para siempre…   
Ahora ambas chicas comían galletas, mientras bebían leche, bueno, solo la de cabello rosa, pero aun así conversaban animosamente.   
- Rini: …o por lo menos, hasta que regrese a mi tiempo…   
  


Fin de los Cortes Comerciales.

  
  
Dentro de la casa.   
- Milly: Otra vez el mismo guiso…   
Dijo la pequeña Milly… gueno, ni tan pequeña ya, se supone que han pasado como nueve… más nueve… diecinueve… llevamos tres… le quitamos una… multiplicamos por el radio elevado a la cuarta potencia menos Pi dividido por el área de un triangulo rectángulo… así, diecisiete años, así que ya esta bien grande.   
- Shalona: Ya me canse de tus berrinches Milly…   
Dijo la molesta líder del grupo de las cinco Lily's luego de devorarse la salchicha de Milly.   
- Milly: Te comiste mi salchicha!   
Grito Milly luego de ver lo que le hizo Shalona, el resto de las integrantes del quinteto, tan solo comían el estofado.   
- Milly: La salchicha que tu me diste…   
Dijo Milly haciendo la posesión de objetos.   
- Milly: Toma… toma… toma…   
Dijo Milly disparando varias veces contra Shalona.   
- Shalona: Tranquilízate Milly, no empieces con tus berrinches ahora…   
Dijo la rubia eludiendo los ataques.   
- Elly: Ya empezaron a pelear de nuevo.   
Dijo Elly sin dejar de pintarse las uñas.   
- Holly: Mamá vas a pelear de nuevo?   
Una pequeña niña rubia de unos siete años apareció arrastrando una cobija y un oso. 

Nota de Autor: Cobija y oso?, me recuerda a Shinobu Maehara, ya saben, la niña de cabello azul de Love Hina, para más detalles, consulten mi fics de Love Hina… eso si alguna vez lo empiezo ^^. 

- Elly: Te despertaron Holly?   
Elly se acerco a la niña al verla despierta, Milly y Shalona seguían peleando.   
- Holly: Tía Elly, mamá y tía Milly están peleando?   
Dijo la niña preocupada al ver que Milly hacia su posesión.   
- Elly: Ya sabes como son, se pelean porque se quieren…   
Dijo Elly tratando de tranquilizar a la pequeña. 

Nota explicatoria: Si han leído La Otra Historia, sabrán que este fics se lleva a cabo, siete años después de la historia real… (Sino lo han leído y no sabían, pues ahora ya saben ^^), Anna falleció de una terrible e incurable enfermedad, fuentes no oficiales nos han dicho que pudo tratarse de Lupus (Pero no la constelación, sino la enfermedad), aunque no hay que creerle a esa fuente, ya que sabe de medicina lo mismo que yo de cálculo avanzado y trigonometría, así que no ha de ser una fuente tan confiable… luego de la muerte de Anna, llegó Rini a conquistar con engaños al pobre y desolado Yoh, ya que "misteriosamente" compartía las misma cualidades física de la fallecida (En otras palabras, era igualitita a Anna), con su ardid de engaños Yoh no pudo reconocer las oscuras intenciones de la intrusa y se caso con ella, con la que dentro de dos años tendrá un hijo y en diez una niña (A que no sabían que también le hacia de adivino ^^), las cinco Lily's abrieron una florería que suele ser muy concurrida (Aunque eso se explico en el final de la serie, pero por si acaso), además las cuatro Lily's mayores tuvieron cada una su propia hija, Holly, hija de Shalona y la líder del grupo, es tranquila y evita las peleas innecesarias, muy al contrarió de su madre, Meisy, de seis años y heredera de un carácter "alegre" así como el de Lilly, aunque por desgracia su madre es Elly, es la segunda al mando de este mini grupo, la tercera mini integrante es Keisy, de cinco años, la hija soñadora y enamoradiza de la "jovial" Lilly y por último, de cuatro años, Stacy, la copia al carbón y en miniatura de Sally, tanto en físico como en personalidad, sobre Milly, pues aun es adolescente. 

- Shalona: Milly ya eres una adolescente y te comportas aun como niña malcriada…   
Le reprocho Shalona a Milly.   
- Milly: Pues ustedes siempre han sido adultas y se comportan peor que yo.   
Dijo Milly en su defensa.   
- Shalona: Con que esas tenemos…   
Ahora era Shalona la que uso la posesión, la pequeña Holly se abrazo de las piernas de Elly.   
- Holly: Que no peleen tía…   
Dijo la pequeña casi llorando.   
- Shalona: Espíritu de Humo…   
El espíritu acompañante de Shalona apareció de su pipa.   
- Milly: Onibi…   
La honda de Milly comenzó a brillar…   
- Elly: Kamaitachi…   
Elly logró tirar con éxito las armas de sus amigas.   
- Elly: La niña esta llorando, no podrían por una vez en su vida dejar de pelear…   
Dijo Elly muy sería, Shalona se dio cuenta por fin de Holly.   
- Shalona: Ho… Holly… te despertó Milly…   
Milly se sobresalto al escuchar esto.   
- Milly: Como que Milly… quien empezó la pelea…   
Dijo Milly muy molesta.   
- Lilly: Tanto tu como Shalona tuvieron la culpa.   
Dijo Lilly tranquilamente desde su asiento, Sally asintió.   
- Milly: I se dicen ser mis amigas…   
Fuera de la casa.   
- Tania: Será mejor no molestar, se ve que están algo ocupadas…   
Dijo Tania temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar si ellos entraban.   
- Alfa: Descuida, cosas como estas, pasan todos los días en la florería de las Cinco Lilly's…   
Dijo Alfa tranquilizando a Tania.   
- Misaki: Entonces si estamos en la florería, no debemos estar muy lejos de la Pensión…   
Dijo Misaki al parecer contando pasos.   
- Rini: Estas segura…   
Misaki parecía seguir contando.   
- Misaki: Listo, como a cinco o seis metros en esa dirección…   
Misaki señalo hacia su derecha y el grupo comenzó a correr en esa dirección.   
- Misaki: Oigan, no me dejen… 

Pensión Asakura.   
Un ruido de platos quebrándose se escucho de pronto.   
- Yoh: Te pasa algo Tamao…   
- Tamao: Joven Yoh… sentí un escalofrío, como si algo malo fuera a pasar pronto…   
Dijo Tamao preocupada.   
- Horo Horo: Debe ser tu imaginación…   
Tamao solo miro molesta a Horo Horo, este bajo la cabeza y siguió comiendo.   
- Len: Crees que sean ellas…   
Dijo Len Tao sin dejar de comer.   
- Yoh: Puede ser, se fueron hace mucho, ya deben estar por llegar…   
De pronto se escucho un gran choque, al parecer un auto se había estrellado, todos los miembros de la Pensión salieron a ver lo que pasaba.   
- Manta: Es el auto de las cinco Lilly's…   
- Tamao: Que les sucedió…   
- Ryu: Milly…   
- Horo Horo: I ahora que querrán.   
- Len: Esta era la desgracia…   
- Yoh: No se han lastimado…   
Del auto bajaron varias personas, pero ninguna de ellas era miembro de las Lilly's.   
- Tania: Conduces como cafre…   
Una bella chica de cabello oscuro, largo y rizado, bajo del auto.   
- Ryu: U… un ángel…   
Del auto bajaron más personas.   
- Erika: Me duele todo mi cuerpo…   
Una niña rubia con el cabello igual de largo que la primera chica.   
- Mary: Esos cinturones de seguridad no sirven…   
La siguiente era otra chica aparentemente menor que la chica anterior, tenía el cabello negro y un poco más corto que las dos primeras chicas, aunque su cabello le llegaba a la espalda.   
- Suke: Fue divertido, hagámoslo de nuevo…   
Ahora salió un chico de cabello rojo y alborotado.   
- Rini: Cállate…   
Era el turno de Rini, la esposa de Yoh.   
- Misaki: Te voy a enviar a mis abogados…   
Misaki, de cabello rubio oscuro y muy intima de Len Tao.   
- Alfa: Yo les avise, no se conducir autos humanos…   
El último en bajar era Alfa, de cabello negro y lentes oscuros.   
- Alfa: Pero en fin, llegamos…   
Los Shamanes presentes se sorprendieron mucho del tan variado grupo que acababa de llegar.   
- Yoh: Rini, donde estabas…   
- Misaki: Perdida, donde más…   
- Rini: Cállate, yo puedo hablar sola, mira allá esta Len.   
- Misaki: Ho… hola Len…   
- Len: Misaki.   
- Misaki: Ti… tiempo… si… sin verte.   
- Ryu: No te lastimaste pequeño ángel mío…   
- Tania: No, muchas gracias por preguntar…   
- Tamao: Tu eres amiga de la señorita Rini.   
- Mary: Soy su sobrina.   
- Manta: Sobrina?   
- Erika: Si, nuestra madre es la chica que esta hablando con el sujeto del peinado raro…   
- Suke: I nuestro padre…   
Los tres chicos comenzaron a buscar por todos lados.   
- Suke: Pues estaba aquí hace un rato…   
Afuera de la Pensión.   
- Shalona: Tu eres el único responsable…   
Las cinco Lilly's estaban amenazando al responsable de la destrucción de su auto.   
- Alfa: Ya les dije que no fue intencional…   
Pero las disculpas no eran suficientes.   
- Shalona: Nos vas a pagar hasta el último centavo.   
Dijo amenazante la rubia.   
- Elly: Sabes cuanto nos costo ese auto.   
- Lilly: Setecientos mil yens y aun nos faltan dos letras por pagar…   
- Sally: Yo me puedo encargar de el…   
- Milly: Si lo matas, no recuperaremos nuestro auto…   
Las cinco chicas se pusieron a discutir, mientras el pobre demonio esperaba impaciente.   
- Alfa: Ya?   
- Shalona: Cállate, estamos decidiendo que hacer contigo…   
Las cinco chicas seguían discutiendo.   
- Alfa: Genial, salgo de una rubia gritona para encontrarme con otra…   
Nuevamente dentro de la Pensión.   
- Yoh: Entiendo, entonces si es tu decisión, que se queden aquí…   
Dijo alegremente Yoh.   
- Rini: Bien, hay cuartos de sobra, así que escojan uno…   
- Tamao: No hay tantos ya señorita Rini.   
- Rini: Porque dices eso Tamao…   
- Tamao: Bien, antes de que usted se fuera, llegaron visitas inesperadas…   
- Rini: Que visitas.   
- Tamao: Ciertas personas que pertenecían al grupo de una persona que también vive aquí, pero no esta en este momento…   
Rini no pareció entender la indirecta.   
- Rini: Eh.   
- Horo Horo: Que el grupo de Hao vino a hospedarse, como me desesperas…   
Al escuchar este nombre, Erika salió de la pensión corriendo.   
- Tania: Eri…ka… genial, ahora querrá ir a buscarlo…   
Dos grandes alas blancas aparecieron en la espalda de Tania, luego se elevo en el aire y salió tras Erika.   
- Ryu: Si… era un ángel.   
- Mary: Te sorprende, mi mami es ángel y mi papi es demonio, Erika heredo la parte demonio de mi padre y mi hermano la parte de ángel de mamá…   
- Suke: Mary es medio vampiro…   
Ambos niños comenzaron a flotar con ayuda de sus posesiones y se fueron tras Tania y Erika.   
- Ryu: Va… va…   
- Horo Horo: Vampiro…   
Ambos shamanes recordaron cierta experiencia que tuvieron con uno de los sirvientes de Hao.   
- Len: Un ángel, un demonio, tres niños que poseen mestizaje con algún ser imposible… y dices que ellos son tu familia, Misaki.   
Misaki solo asintió.   
- Misaki: Que te puedo decir, somos una familia multi funcional.   
Dijo Misaki con una sonrisa. 

En la Florería.   
Nuestro demonio estaba amarrado de pies a cabeza y de las Lilly's, ni sus luces.   
- Alfa: Esto me recuerda a cierta experiencia que tuve una vez cuando hice de niñero…   
Dijo Alfa entre bromas. 

En algún lugar de Tokio.   
La pequeña Erika vagaba por la ciudad.   
- Erika: Porque tenía que estar aquí…   
Erika se sentó en una banca en la acera.   
- Erika: Porque…   
- Voz: Es el destino…   
- Erika: Yuri?   
- Jeanne: Yuri, me llamo Jeanne, ya lo olvidaste Erika.   
La doncella sagrada había aparecido al ver a Erika tan sola y triste.   
- Erika: Jeanne… que haces aquí.   
- Jeanne: Que más, guiarte hasta el…   
Erika se levanto.   
- Erika: Lo siento, no estoy interesada.   
- Jeanne: Entonces porque estas aquí tan sola y triste, acaso esperas el autobús…   
- Erika: Ese chiste fue más idiota que los que cuenta Chocolove.   
- Jeanne: Esta bien, sino quieres mi ayuda…   
La doncella de cabello celeste se fue algo molesta.   
- Jeanne: Es una lastima, serías buena integrante de los Soldados X…   
Dijo esto Jeanne desapareciendo en las sombras. 

**Personajes de esta historia.**

Erika.   
  
Edad: 14 (Física) 700 (Real)   
Espíritus:   
Primer Espíritu básico - Sugar (Hada de la nieve - Sugar: A Little Snow Fairy),   
Segundo Espíritu de ataque - Aya Fujimiya (Asesino a sueldo - Kawaii Shounen Zone),   
Tercer Espíritu N.N. - Información clasificada.   
Técnicas especiales:   
Sugar le permite usar ataques de hielo y le concede la habilidad para flotar temporalmente, Aya le brinda excelentes reflejos con la espada y la capacidad de moverse entre sombras, de su tercer espíritu, solo se sabe que lo uso una única vez, cuando le ayudo a Hao a robar al Espíritu de Fuego, luego de aquello, decidió romper todo lazo que la unía a Hao, incluyendo a su espíritu acompañante en ese entonces.   


Daisuke.   
  
Edad: 13 (Física) 679 (Real)   
Espíritus:   
Primer Espíritu básico - Salt (Hada del sol - Sugar: A Little Snow Fairy),   
Segundo Espíritu alter ego - Dark Mousy (Ladrón legendario - D.N.Angel),   
Tercer Espíritu ayudante - Misato Kaysuragi (Especialista en armas y táctica militares - Evangelion).   
Técnicas especiales:   
Salt le permite usar ataques de fuego, concentrar la energía del sol en un intenso rayo; Dark, su alter ego, le concede agilidad y destrezas dignas de un legendario ladrón; Misato, su tercer espíritu, aunque casi nunca sigue las ordenes de Daisuke, le sirve fielmente como una ayuda estratégica, como detalle curioso, Misato esta enamorada de Daisuke y siempre le cocina algo especial para demostrarle su afecto, aunque Daisuke le llame "el ataque especial de Misato".   
Otros espíritus:   
Daisuke posee la amistad casi incondicional de otros espíritus, que le sirven y ayudan, a cambio de ciertos beneficios (Comida, dinero, ropa, dinero, casa, dinero… pero por sobretodo, dinero), estos son:   
Espíritus de la Naturaleza:   
Hakuri – hermana menor de Koloro.   
Espíritus Animales:   
Franky (Perro) y Mipopy (Gato) ambos hechos de huesos.   
Espíritus Humanos:   
Cleo – guerrera (No posee armas).   
Lika – posee la habilidad de convertirse en armas.   


Mary.   
  
Edad: 13 (Física) 650 (Real)   
Primer Espíritu básico - Pepper (Hada del viento - Sugar: A Little Snow Fairy),   
Segundo Espíritu de ataque - Hikaru (El Pequeño Angel Veloz - Angelic Layer),   
Tercer Espíritu ayudante - Sumomo (La Persocon Kawaii - Chobits),   
Cuarto Espíritu alter ego - Sailor Mars (La Guerrera del Fuego - Sailor Moon).   
Técnicas Especiales:   
Pepper le permite aumentar su poder psíquico y le brinda la capacidad de poder crear campos de energía como los de su madre; Hikaru le permite pelear sin necesidad de usar sus propias fuerzas e incluso le permite controlarla para moverse por espacios reducidos; Sumomo le brinda ciertas capacidades de ayuda limitada, guardar recados, contestador telefónico, agenda virtual, etc., aunque su uso se ve limitado a tareas muy simples, Sumomo ha sido de gran ayuda sobretodo recordándole a su dueña todo lo que se le olvide; Sailor Mars, el alter ego de Mary, no se consideraría un espíritu, ya que siempre viene en su ayuda posesionando su cuerpo, cuando Mary se encuentra en mayor peligro, aunque Mary no sabe de la existencia de su alter ego, ya que aparece cuando ella queda inconciente, sabe que hay una fuerza mística que la protege de todo daño a ella y a su familia. 


End file.
